


You Were Right Here All Along

by tommygirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>renesmee went away to figure out who she was, but the answer was always at home with Jake.  Unadulterated fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right Here All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, darling! I hope it was wonderful and I hope that this ficlet of fluff rots the teeth just enough.

Renesmee sighed, snuggling in closer to Jacob and absorbing his warmth as his arms tightened around her. She kept her gaze focused on the sky above them, but she knew Jake was watching her and it always left her feeling slightly dizzy. She smiled, taking a deep breath that set her senses afire but was also centering. She loved the smell of Jake, which was part woods, part oil from working on his bikes and a little something she had never really been able to place but was all Jacob Black.

He belonged to her and she belonged to him, and she couldn't be happier about it.

There was a time when she had resented the link they shared.   He had always been hers, the two of them a pair from the time she was born, but as she had grown up, she wondered if she truly wanted Jacob or if it was all she had known, all that was expected of her. She grew up, watching everyone else observing her and Jake with knowing smiles, talking about fate and destiny and other things that left her feeling trapped. She thought, maybe, there was a world out there of her own making that might be more alluring. 

It wasn't that she ever stopped loving Jake, but the way he loved her...there was a depth and honesty that she wasn't sure she could return. It terrified her, left her spinning and feeling trapped underneath the weight of it. Renesmee wanted to run off to someplace where no one knew her, wanted to learn who she was beyond Jacob's imprint and miracle daughter of Edward and Bella.

So she did. Ignored the frowns from her parents and the lost look on Jake's face and went to school across the country.

Renesmee could brush it off now as a learning experience, laugh with Jake about her absurd need to pick a college so far away to become some better version of herself. She was home now, back where she belonged with the man she had loved for as long as she had known what it was. It was cliché and silly, but it had taken her being away from Jake to realize that they orbited one another and that was how she liked it.

Luckily, Jake had greeted her upon her return with a smile and had hugged her fiercely. She cried into his shoulder, his grip tightening and his hands gently rubbing her back, and he replied, "It's okay. You're home. We'll figure it out. Missed you."

She blinked as Jake tapped his finger on her nose and she turned to face him. He said, "You had that thinking-too-hard look on your face again."

She laughed as she caressed his cheek and replied, "You're the best choice I've ever made."

"You're not so shabby yourself," he replied, turning into her touch and kissing her palm. His fingers pushed the hair back off her face and he added, "I've definitely got the prettiest girl."

She rolled her eyes to battle the flush his compliments always caused and said, "I'm serious. College was awful. I remember I had gone away to figure out who I was, but it was right there in front of me the whole time. My mother told me as much, but she's always been biased and I just..."

"Hey, hey...it doesn't matter now. You did what you felt you had to do. I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Nessie."

There was so much more she wanted to say, but he knew. He might not be able to read thoughts like her father, but when it came to her, Jacob Black was an expert. She kissed him, letting everything she felt bubble up through a clash of lips. When she was slightly breathless, she pulled back, pressing her hands into Jacob's chest to steady her and said, "I will _always_ choose you. I know that now. You're everything."

Jake grinned, the perfect one that shined brighter than the sun and was warm, safe and home. He kissed her, a quick peck on the lips, and pulled her back down to rest against his chest. As she settled in, enjoying the quiet of a night under the stars with her partner, she heard him whisper, "Love you, Nessie."

"Love you too."

{fin}

 


End file.
